Timeline: A War to Forget
This is a Timeline for the A War to Forget Timeline which centers on a realistic WWIII scenario. The Timeline began on 15th February 2015 and everything beyond that is considered Future in the Timeline, even when in our world that date has passes, I do not claim that a WWIII will break out, or that this is a 100% accurate representation of it. All opinions on alliances, invasions and Outcome are not necessarily what I would want in a WWIII scenario, or what I think would happen. Basic Overview of the build up to the War *Russia and the EU fail to deploy a strategy for Ukraine *Ukraine Joins NATO, seeing Russia as a threat. *East Ukraine is Captured by Rebels. NATO begins funding anti-Russia Far-Right Nationalists while Russia Funds Rebels. *The Eurasian Union is formed, strengthening Russia's Economy. *Russia forms close Economic ties with China, India and Brazil *American Involvement in the Middle East. *Territorial Disputes become a center of focus in the South China Sea. *Chinese and North Korean Hacking lead to high tensions between East Asia and the West *Islamic Terrorism sparks fear throughout Europe. *Europe Unites in Fear of Russian Invasion *The New Greek Government leaves NATO and the EU due to not getting a deal with Germany over Debt. *hacking and Inflation are used as weapons in this war. 2015-2018 The Mini Cold War and ISIS Insurgency *'2015 February 22nd:' Obama announces Congress has given the all ahead for Military Force to be used against ISIS. *'2016 March:' Putin continues to strengthen ties with China on a trade mission, an economic deal is set up between the two. *'2015 30th March:' Germany refuses to offer Greece any deal on their debt. Germany tries to force more pressure on Greece, forcing it to turn to Russia *'2015 13th April:' The SYRIZA party holds a conference in Athens that is shown live on international media. They announce new deals with Russia, their plans to make Greece fully Secular, stripping high Greek Orthodox Church members of their state privileges as well as an upcoming bill on Gay Marriage. *'2016 18th May:' The United Kingdom begins debates on leaving the EU. *'2015 22nd May:' The Greek Government votes to leave the EU after Germany puts increasing pressure on them. *'2016 2nd June: '''The US Congress votes to have US troops put on Syrian Soil. *'2015-2016 12th June:' NATO begins it's Membership process for Ukraine, in fear Russia will invade Europe through an annexed Ukraine. This also includes funding the Fascist, Nazist anti-Russian groups. *'2016 28th July:' Pro-Russia groups in Ukraine are blamed on the massacre of civilians in Donetsk. * '''2016 8th November: '''Hilary Clinton wins over Rand Paul in the US, mainly because of Hilary's strong stance on the current situation, while Rand Paul retained his isolationism policy. *'2017 26th August:' ISIS begins it's expansion into Jordan. *'2018 19th November:' All Member States of NATO agree to stop purchasing Oil from Russia in an attempt to collapse the Russian Economy. They instead turn to Saudi Arabia. *'2018:' As oil supplies begin to drop, many countries begin to raise national oil prices. Some nations nationalize their oil supply *'2018 29th November: The UK's debate on EU membership begins to come to a close. 2019 *'12th January: '''The UK announce they are to leave the EU. *'February: 'Vietnam continues to open up to the West. *'7th March: 'The power grid fails for five hours in the Eastern United States, officials blame Chinese Hackers. *'27th July: The US, a year after getting the go-ahead of putting troops in Syria, lands it's first Platoon on Syrian Soil. *'6th August:' In response to the United States decision to planet troops on Syrian Soil, ISIS, who stole Uranium from Mosul University in late 2014 plant a Dirty Bomb in Bonn, Germany. The initial blast kills 1,600 people. Due to the poor quality of the uranium the radioactivity is low. All NATO members send forces into the Middle East to fight ISIS, Israel declares an National Alert. Memorials take place from Hong Kong to Mexico City. While the damage is small,and the radiation easy to clear, to world is plunged into a terrified frenzy *'7th August:' Security measures are enacted and tightened in Europe, America, and America's Asian Allies. *'6th October: '''The Japanese lay claim to the Cay Islands in the Spratly Islands, where there is thought to be very high concentrations of Oil. *'23rd November:' Catalonia votes for independence, although not recognized by Spain the new country is essentially independent. Spain receives a huge blow to their economy and tourism industry as Barcelona is no longer Spanish. 2020 *'8th: April:' Yemen's Capital runs out of water and oil prices skyrocket, by July the country is in Anarchy and many flee to Saudi Arabia or the Horn of Africa, this causes political and economic instability in the region. Racial Tensions also rise dramatically *'19th June: Rare metals and Oil are found under the South China Sea in the Spratly islands, Chinese, Japanese, Indonesian, Philippine and Japanese ships all set for the Islands. *'''24th June: China sends half it's Naval fleet towards the Spratly Islands, claiming if the other nations did not back off it would use force. *'26th June: '''A Vietnamese ship accidentally fires upon an Indonesian Ship, *'27th June: Indonesia pleas with China to aid them in escorting The Philippine's fleet of 14 ships back to the Philippines. China agrees on the condition Indonesia is willing to sell various mines to the PRC government. Indonesian officials accept the offer. *'29th June: '''Filipino Ships refuse to move, claiming the Islands are belonging to the Philippines. A Filipino ship is boarded by Chinese officials, after the Filipinos on the ship open fire on the Chinese, the Chinese order the destruction of the Filipino Fleet, only 2 Filipino Ships survive, but in the chaos a Japanese Ship was sunk, the Japanese Government was outraged with the disaster and demands that Northeast and Southeast Cay be given to Japan along with the surrounding oil in compensation. *'3rd July: All Filipino administered islands are captured by China and Indonesia. *'12th July:' Billions more in Natural Gas and Oil are found in Spratly and nearby Islands. *'17th July:' China attacks and occupies an Island with a population of 2,363. Unknown to China it was the wrong island, and that island was all ways Filipino. The Filipino people cry for action. The World watches from their TVs in Fear. *8th September: Boko Haram joins forces with the Islamic State, ISIS begins sending forces to Central Africa to help Boko Haram. *'28th July: '''The Philippines and China enter a cold war over the Islands. *'7th October:' Russian Troops cross into Ukraine, although this was by an accident, further sanctions are forced upon Russia. *' 19th October: A Rebel who is captured by the Ukrainian Government admits to be a Russian Soldier, although he was a rogue soldier he claims to be on active duty. NATO threatens military action in *'4th-29th November: '''Libyan ISIS members march to Tripoli, the current government in no shape to do anything quickly fall to the rebels, Western Libya is soon under total of ISIS. 2021 *'9th February: IS gain full control of Libya *'10th February:' IS declares war on Chad. *'16th February:' The IS invasion of Chad Begins. Fears in The African Community about IS soar. *'29th February:' The Euro-Afro Community for Non-ISISism (EACNI) is founded. It is a military Alliance that is set to combat ISIS *'17th April:' EACNI launch Troops in Africa *'8th July: '''Chad is annexed fully by IS, they declare war on Sudan, Niger and Cameroon. *'18th July:' ISIS expansion in North Nigeria leads to the Nigerian Civil War *'29th August:' Greece fully leaves NATO, on the same day Ukraine fully joins NATO. *'1st September:' A referendum is held in East Ukraine. It wins by 78%. Ukraine claims it was invalid. *'2nd September: Russian Troops enter East Ukraine, NATO commands that it retreats or faces serious consequences *'4th September: '''After Russia Fails to retreat from Ukraine, NATO tanks roll into East Ukraine, a clash between Rebels and NATO is blamed on Russia by mistake, NATO declares War on Russia. *'8th September: Russia send it's military into western Ukraine, the fighting begins. *'17th October:' The Darfur region of Sudan is under IS control. *'26th November:' Russia occupied almost half of Ukraine, Kiev is surrounded. NATO orders bombings of the Russian Border. *'12th December: '''The Ukrainian Government flees in exile to the Czech Republic as Russia reaches the Suburbs of Kiev *'25th December: Egypt, with the help of the US begin their invasion of Libya. After this many begin considering this to be the start of a World War, with open war with Russia, the establishment of the new caliphate and a cold war between China and most of Asia. *'27th December: '''The Nigerian Government sets up the Niger Committee to have missiles donated by world governments in their battle for North Nigeria. 2022 *'8th January: The US and NATO launch a full scale invasion of ISIS occupied areas, with most available resources as ISIS expands throughout North Africa. Many correlate the rising oil prices with the sudden order of invasion. *'17th January: '''The first NATO Troops land in Southern Nigeria. With the help of the Nigerian Government Lagos is occupied to protect it from ISIS terrorists and insurgents. Although it is met with some hostility, most Christian Nigerians see it as necessary. While many are opposed to America, the threat of a Jihadist ruled government with Sharia law seems worse *'3rd February:' tensions between Egypt and Sudan continue to rise over the Water from the Nile. *'8th February: Russia begins it's invasion of Ukraine, NATO tells them to stop the advance or face consequences *'''18th February: Unaware that consequences meant war, Russia continued it's advance. War is declared. *'1st March: '''The Moscow Conference in Moscow occurs, it's a meeting of various World Leaders with Vladmir Putin. In the conference various leaders declare their alliance with Russia, Such countries include India, Greece, Iran, Brazil, Moldova, Indonesia, North Korea, Venezuela, Hungary and Thailand. Although this does not count for all countries that will aid Russia later in the war, it's all of Russia's original allies. Keep in Mind that countries like Belarus and Kazakhstan formed with Russia to make the Eurasian Union so are no longer countries. China is one of many countries that refuses to join, due to the fact it "Defies Chinese interests" *'5th March:' In response to the Moscow Conference the United States pulls together the Denver Committee. Canada, Mexico, Argentina, UK, Spain, Portugal, France, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Germany, Slovenia, Croatia, Czech Republic, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Norway, Lithuania, Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Albania, Turkey, Georgia, Lebanon, Egypt, Israel, Nigeria, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Oman, UAE, Brahmin, Qatar, Pakistan, Botswana, Vietnam, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, the Philippines, Australia and New Zealand. *'8th March: Ukraine's government flees to Brussels. Egypt begins bombing campaigns in Sudan. *'13th March: '''Panama shuts down the Panama Canal to all non Russian aligned countries. *'9th April: The US, Mexico and Canadian forces enter Panama. THE DIVERGENCE The War could have ended three ways, so this scenario has three outcomes Russia Wins Timeline Here NATO Wins Timeline Here The World is consumed in smoke and Fire Here Category:Scenario: A War to Forget Category:World War III Category:Timeline